Misunderstand
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Une réunion d'anciens élèves . Voilà où tous les élèves de la génération d'Harry était . Et tous était là à faire part de leurs changements dans leur vie . C'était aussi simple que ça ... HXH !


**Misunderstand**

Ce soir , tout le monde se réunissait . Comme au bon vieux temps pas si loin puisqu'il ne date que de l'année dernière . Après la victoire du survivant et donc la défaite de vous savez qui , la vie avait repris son cours . Les sorciers de Poudlard avaient passé leurs buses . Certain les avaient loupé , d'autres réussis . Harry faisait partie de ceux qui avaient réussis malgré toute les responsabilités et obstacles auxquels il a dut faire face , Hermione ayant grandement aidé dans l'équation . Depuis un ans était passé , chacun suivant leur route , trouvant un métier ou des études à poursuivre . Harry n'avait pas pu se résigner à tout laisser tomber pour entreprendre une vie tranquille , il était donc devenu Auror pour continuer son oeuvre de "sauveur du monde" après tout il ne savait pas faire grand chose d'autre se disait-il quelques fois . Il faisait partie des Aurors qui étaient chargés de poursuivre les mangemorts encore partisan de Lord Voldemort et de les envoyer à Azkaban dans la mesure du possible .

Mais il avait aussi une autre mission , une mission qu'il s'était auto attitré après avoir trouvé un petit orphelin dont les parents venaient juste de se faire tué par des mangemorts . Étant lui même orphelin , il n'avait eu le courage de laisser ce petit bout de chou dans un orphelinat , un foyer , une maison d'accueil ou Dieu seul savait où . Sans réellement réfléchir , il l'avait pris avec lui et ramené au QG des Aurors . Évidemment on lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues mais son ancien rôle de sauveurs du monde sorcier couplé à sa légendaire détermination et ses capacités en défense contre les forces du mal avait eu raison des perplexes .

Ainsi il sillonnait le monde afin de traquer et emprisonner les mangemorts tout en récupérant les nombreux orphelins que ces monstres se plaisaient à faire . Il lui arrivait aussi de prendre sous son aile des bébés , des enfants et même des adolescents . Et plus rarement il avait aussi récupéré , des orphelins à cause de la cruauté de Voldemort lui même . Il les avait généralement trouvé désœuvrés , perdu , affamé depuis des jours voir des mois et sans hésitation il leur donnait un toit , de la chaleur , de quoi se remplir le ventre et une vie meilleure . Il avait réunit tout ce petit monde dans une ancienne ferme abandonné . Avec l'argent qui avait hérité de sa famille il avait retapé les lieux à neuf et même agrandit le domaine .

Harry était heureux de ce qu'il avait accomplie et était décidé à chasser tout les partisans de Voldemort qui restait encore , chercherait encore et encore jusqu'à trouver la dernière des personnes victimes de leurs exactions avant d'être satisfait . C'est donc le coeur léger et emplie de volonté qu'il passa les portes de Poudlard .

La nouvelle directrice de l'école de sorcellerie , Macgonagal , avait organisé une soirée où tous les anciens élèves étaient conviés . C'était nouveau , Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais fait , mais Harry était heureux de la décision de son ancienne chef de maison . Étant très souvent en déplacement , il avait eu très peu d'occasion de revoir ses amis qui avaient pris des voies différentes , il avait presque perdu tout contact avec certain . Alors c'est la joie dans l'âme qu'il s'avança vers un rouquin de dos avec une belle jeune femme n'étant autre qu'Hermione . Il comptait bien renouer les liens !

- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en faisant un grand sourire . Ça fait tellement longtemps !

- Oui , j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps .

- Comme toujours quoi , on te changera pas ! Fit Ron en faisant une accolade à son ami qui la lui rendit .

- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda le brun en regardant les alentours et repérant des visages familier .

- Oui , tout le monde . Fit Hermione joviale .

- Ouais , même la langue de serpent . Grogna Ron en fixant quelque chose derrière Harry .

Ce dernier se retourna immédiatement et tomba sur le regard de Draco Malfoy qui le fixait dors et déjà . Il fit un mouvement de tête maladroit avant de s'empresser d'à nouveau faire face au rouquin .

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi cul et chemise ! Fit-il sarcastiquement .

- Ouais et ça m'étonne que toi , ce ne soit plus le cas . Répondit Ron en haussant les sourcils .

- Disons que Malfoy à participer à notre victoire lui aussi ...

- D'une certaine façon ouais ... Ronchona Ron avant de froncer les sourcils . Et qu'est ce qu'il a à te fixer sans relâche ?!

Harry se tourna à nouveau et constata qu'effectivement Mafoy le fixait toujours ... Une petite toux féminine lui donna l'opportunité de détourner son regard vers Hermione qui avait son index délicatement sur sa lèvre inférieure légèrement retroussé et regardait le sol pensivement .

- Toi tu sais quelque chose . Affirma Ron suspicieusement .

- Il paraît , commença la jeune femme en souriant coquettement , que Malfoy est gay .

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Ron abasourdit . Lui ? Comment ?

- Justement parce que c'est lui ! Répondit Hermione .

Le couple se fixa quelques secondes pendant que Harry écarquillait peu à peu les yeux .

- J'ai pas compris . Finit par dire Ron provoquant l'exaspération de sa petite-amie . Et quel serait le rapport ... S'arrêta soudainement Ron , sur le point de penser à quelque chose d'impensable . Nom d'un cracmol ! Il veut , il est ... Commença à bégayer l'idiot roux en regardant Harry puis sa petite-amie et encore Harry puis Draco ... Malfoy Drago ... T'es pas sérieuse ! Vociféra t-il à Hermione amenant l'attention de tous sur eux pendant quelques secondes .

Harry remarqua les regards émerveillés de ceux ne l'ayant pas encore aperçus et une avalanche de personnes leur tomba sur le coin du nez la seconde d'après . Leur conversation fut coupé et envoyé ou oubliette alors que Dean , Seamus , Neville et tout le tralala tapait dans le dos d'Harry à grand renfort d'éclats de voix joyeux , d'embrassades , de poignées de mains , de rires et de blagues déjà amorcées , d'anecdotes nouvelles , d'annonce d'évènements passés et d'autres encore à venir ne laissant aucun répit à Harry littéralement aux anges . Ses amis ne l'avaient pas oubliés même s'il n'avait pas pu prendre de leur nouvelle pendant presque un ans et ça faisait chaud au coeur .

La soirée fut animé pendant presque trois heures simplement avec Harry au centre des attentions qui devait parler à quinze personnes à la fois pour raconter comment il avait fait pour les orphelins , comment s'était passé ses recherches et ses arrestations .Il avait également due avoir l'oreille partout pour entendre tout ce que ses amis avaient à lui dire sur ce que leur vie avait été jusqu'à présent afin d'en apprendre encore plus . C'est donc un peu exténué qu'il sortit de tout ce beau rassasié en histoire et en parole mais se dirigeant déjà sur la piste pour danser et se défouler en riant comme des enfants . Harry se servit un verre , son premier de la soirée tellement il avait été accaparé par ses amis et sourit aux farces débiles de Dean et Seamus , à ses deux meilleurs amis se chippotant gentiment et amoureusement , à Neville gêné devant une Luna survolté .

- Enfin seul .

Harry sursauta violemment en se retournant , la main près de la poche intérieur de sa veste ... Qui n'avait pas de poche intérieur ! Sa main toujours plaqué en dessous de son pectoral il observait Malfoy qui souriait avec narquois à son geste . Il souffla et se dit qu'il était beaucoup trop nerveux mais bon , c'était le lot de tout Auror . Il tenta de se recomposer en frottant négligemment sa veste et en se raclant la gorge avant de regarder à nouveau le blond .

- Malfoy . Quel plaisir ! Finit-il enfin par dire .

- De même . Répondit toujours aussi "duchessement" Draco .

- Hum ... Comment te portes tu ? Demanda avec hésitation Harry , pas sûr de la marche à suivre .

- Comme un charme .

- Et le travail ?

- Fructueux .

- Tu as réussi à récupérer le manoir ?

- Parfaitement .

- ...

Harry tiqua , il pouvait pas s'exprimer comme tout le monde ? Avec des phrases comportant un sujet , un verbe et des compléments de lieux , de temps et d'actions bordel ?

- Et la famille ? Demanda t-il sans réfléchir , emporté par son agacement .

- Ma mère se porte à merveille au manoir et je suppose que mon père est ... Là où il doit être .

Harry écarquilla les yeux et recula même son visage dans la stupéfaction . Il s'était attendu à des hurlements de rage et une déferlance de coups bien placé mais Malfoy restait d'un calme Olympien . C'était quoi ce Binns ?!

- Oh ... Trouva t-il donc à dire avant de détourner le regard , un peu honteux de son impulsivité cette fois .

Son attention fut toutefois vite ramené sur le blond qui s'était avancé d'un pas et triturait l'air de rien l'extrémité de son col en parlant doucement mais assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre dans le brouhaha de la grande salle .

- Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire , j'ai conscience que sans ça , sans toi , je ne serais plus de ce monde . Tu as sauvé bien plus de personnes que tu ne sembles le croire .

Harry voulu parler mais se stoppa à mi chemin , les lèvres entre ouverte . Faisait-il allusion à quelque chose en particulier , à sa ferme ? Draco remarqua son blocage et releva les yeux mais ceux si accrochèrent les lèvres charnues et roses de son vis à vis et restèrent accroché .

- C'est pour ça non ? Pour te déculpabiliser des vies que tu n'as pas pu sauver que tu continus de risquer ta vie encore aujourd'hui ? Demanda Draco en tirant un peu plus fort sur le col .

- ... Harry ne disait rien , ne trouvait rien à dire ...

- Pour Sirius , Dumbledore , Fred , Doby , Cédric et même Severus .

- Peut être oui . Claqua Harry avant de se détourner soudainement , toujours aussi secoué d'entendre les noms de toutes ses personnes qu'il avait aimé et perdu .

Mais une poigne le retient au niveau du poignet et le tira même en arrière . culpabilité Agacé et en colère qu'il lui ait remémoré des visages dans son esprit encore à vif sur ce sujet , il se défit violemment de son emprise sans le regarder et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées rapidement . il était venu ici , heureux comme un pape de revoir ses amis , ses frères et soeurs d'armes et l'autre enfoiré venait tout faire foirer , venait et semait la douleur et la dans son coeur . Il s'arrêta brusquement vers un des grands rideaux majestueux allant du plafond au sol cachant les fenêtres et resta là .

C'était vrai . Il ressentait de la culpabilité . Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été au bon moment au bon endroit . De ne pas avoir fait mieux . Alors oui . Il continuait de chasser les mangemorts aujourd'hui malgré les nombreux Auror le faisant comme lui pour se racheter de son impuissance . Pour se faire pardonner la mort du frère de Ron ... Mais aussi et surtout pour ne pas avoir à penser , juste à agir . Pour ne pas avoir à se remémorer tout les proches qu'il avait perdu . Peut être qu'en réalité ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas put garder contact avec ses amis , mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu garder le contact . Il n'avait pas voulu revoir les yeux éteinds de Fred à travers ceux de Ron . Il n'avait pas voulu se remémorer la gentillesse et la tendresse de Sirius à travers celles de Rémus . Ni même le regard impitoyable de Severus qu'avait hérité certain de ses élèves .

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte , des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues . Il avait fuit , il avait fuit tout ses proches et ses amis , sa famille pour oublier , pour tout oublier , pour les oublier . Il serra les mâchoires et essuya rageusement ses larmes lorsque le goût salé caractéristique s'insinua sur sa langue . Il avait besoin de se défouler , de hurler toutes cette douleur qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui jusqu'à maintenant . Mais au moment où il esquissa un pas pour aller dehors , une poigne puissante se saisit de son bras et le tira violemment derrière le grand rideau .

Il chercha à se défaire pour pouvoir se défendre mais l'étau autour de son bras ne faisait que se resserrer alors que son dos venait heurter le mur derrière sans aucune douceur . Il releva les yeux à la recherche du visage de son agresseur mais la nuit n'éclairait en rien le coin de pénombre crée par les grands rideaux . Il tenta donc de donner un coup de poing à l'aveuglette qui fit mouche . L'agresseur grogna de mécontentement et de douleur mêler avant d'empoigner fermement les poignets de sa victime pour lui plaqué des mains de chaque côté de sa tête . Harry se débattit comme il put , poussé par l'adrénaline jusqu'à ce que son agresseur ne parle enfin .

- Vas tu arrêter de gigoter de la sorte à la fin ?

- Malfoy ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment ? Relâche moi bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Cria presque Harry ce qui lui valut une paire de lèvres sur les siennes .

Harry écarquilla les yeux à la sensation et tenta de se reculer par réflexe mais le mur le lui en empêcha . Il chercha donc à fuir par en dessous mais un corps puissant se plaqua immédiatement à lui , le compressant contre la paroie dure comme si Malfoy avait lu dans ses pensées . Lorsque enfin Draco se recula , gardant son torse plaqué contre celui de son homologue , il donna enfin une explication .

- Désolé , je ne voulais pas te blesser . C'est juste que je n'aime pas savoir que tu risques ta vie , que tu es loin de moi et que je ne peux même pas te rejoindre .

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Harry perdu .

- Un ans que je vis dans la peur de découvrir dans le journal que tu es mort , tué par un mangemort . Continua le blond sans prendre en compte l'injonction du brun .

- Malfoy arrête et lâche moi !

- Tu sais ce que ça fais ? S'énerva d'un seul coup Draco en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille d'Harry . Que d'avoir des crampes à l'estomac toute la nuit à cause de cette peur ? De se réveiller en sursaut toutes les nuits à cause de cette peur ? De chercher à t'atteindre par tous les moyens pour ne pas voir cette peur se concrétiser ? Fit Draco avant de s'approcher encore plus du brun , glissa sa cuisse entre celle d'Harry pour imbriquer leur bassin ensemble faisant haleter sa victime bien malgré elle . De ne même plus avoir envie de baiser juste pour un coup d'un soir parce que la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser c'est toi ?

Harry couina d'angoisse et tenta à nouveau de se libérer . Il avait l'habitude d'être le centre d'intérêt , de susciter de l'intérêt mais pas à cette échelle ! Pas au point qu'on vienne le plaquer contre un mur , l'embrasser et lui dire ce genre de choses ! Genre de choses qui venait en plus de Malfoy ! L'insensible , l'arrogant !

- Et je ne compte pas te lâcher ! Certainement pas alors que je viens de passer une année infernale à te chercher partout , à redouter ta disparition , à te vouloir si fort qu'une simple image de toi , qu'un simple souvenir , la simple mention de ton nomme donne une trique d'enfer ! Tu ne la sens pas là ? Demanda d'une voix rauque Draco avant de légèrement faire bouger son bassin contre le brun qui hoqueta et se raidit instantanément . Si tu l'as sent ! Ajouta Draco en soufflant dans l'oreille du brun et en se frottant sans aucune gêne contre Harry qui rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant fortement les yeux . Est ce que tu te rends compte que je n'ai pu te voir qu'une poignée de secondes , que je n'ai qu'à peine put te toucher et que je suis déjà dure et prêt à te saillir ?

Harry gémit fortement et pour les mots crus et pour les roulements profonds de bassin du blond contre lui .

- C'est une honte non ? Demanda Drago en continuant ses mouvements . Un Malfoy , un sang pur être réduit au rang de midinette ne désirant que la bite de son preux chevalier en elle ?

- Arrête . Commença à supplier Harry en ce mordant la lèvre .

Il avait oublié à quel point se faire toucher et désirer était bon . À force de crapahuter de partout il en avait oublié comment c'était . Il réalisa donc qu'était tellement en manque que même Drago , un homme parvenait à l'exciter .

- N'est-il pas honteux de devenir le pire des pervers à ne vouloir que te culbuter dans un lit et te pénétrer encore et encore , te pilonner toujours plus profondément , te baiser toute la nuit ainsi que toutes les autres et ça pendant un ans ? Demanda avec colère Drago en accélérant ses mouvements de bassin toujours plus appuyés et en forçant douloureusement sur les poignets d'Harry qui se mit doucement à gémir , partagé entre le plaisir et le désespoir .

Il était perdu . De quoi parlait Drago ? Pourquoi disait-il de telles choses ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? C'était pour le torturer ? Encore ? Pourquoi il recommençait ? Pourquoi mordait-il maintenant le lobe de son oreille . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Draco ! Supplia Harry , sa voix emplit de désespoir . Il fallait qu'il arrête , qu'il lui laisse le temps de réfléchir , de se remettre . Il était peut être celui qui a survécu mais il restait humain !

Harry fut presque surpris de constater que le blond ne bougeait plus , il ne s'était pas écarté pour autant mais au moins il bougeait plus du tout . Le brun déglutit en constatant qu'il sentait très bien le sexe dure du blond contre le sien qui commençait à réagir mine de rien .

- Tu n'as pas à partir de nouveau . Commença Drago d'une voix bien plus calme et tendre , presque suppliante . Tu n'as pas à continuer de risquer encore ta vie . Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner quoi que ce soit . Tu n'as plus l'obligation de protéger les autres . Tu n'as plus à te battre .

Harry avait baissé la tête au fur et à mesure du discourt du blond , d'abord révolté puis comme ... Soulager ... Soulager que quelqu'un lui dise enfin ce qu'il voulait entendre . Qu'il n'avait plus à vivre dans le sang , la mort et la peine . Qu'il n'avait plus à ce battre .

- Ton combat est terminé .

Harry se pinça les lèvres et réprima un sanglot tandis que ses larmes dévalaient son visage maintenant enfouie dans le cou du blond .

- Tu mérites que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi maintenant . Que quelqu'un panse enfin tes plaies et veille à leur guérison . Que quelqu'un adoucit ton mal sans te faire oublier qui tu es . Que quelqu'un veille sur toi sans condition ni intérêts .

- ...

- Tu mérites que quelqu'un t'aide à faire le dernier pas , à faire ton deuil .

Harry haleta une ultime fois avant d'emprisonner soudainement les lèvres de Draco avec les siennes . Dès lors Drago investit d'autorité la bouche d'Harry , repris se mouvements de hanches , relâcha Harry et empoigna à pleine main ses fesses possessivement . Harry gémit , se perd et se plaît dans la bouche de Drago qui prend tout de lui . Il passe ses bras derrière le dos finement sculpté du blond et empoigne fermement sa nuque en même temps de passer frénétiquement son autre main dans ses cheveux .

Drago déchira la chemise du brun qui sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui prendre les reins , le faisant gémir sans retenu . Gémissement qui fut suivi par un autre encore plus fort lorsque Drago suça un de ses tétons tout en défaisant la boucle de ceinture de son nouvel amant .

- Chut , tu vas faire rameuter tout le monde . Fit Drago en embrassant rapidement Harry perdu dans son plaisir .

Drago retira rapidement le pantalon et le boxer du brun qui sentit sa respiration s'emballer encore plus . Drago voulait entièrement dénuder son amant à part la veste peu être pour la suite . Il s'énerva donc sur les chaussures bien lassé du brun et parvint enfin à les retirer en grognant de colère et de frustration , les jetant sur le côté négligemment . Sans hésiter une seconde il enroula ses bras autour des cuisses musclées et tannées d'Harry afin de pouvoir le prendre en bouche pleinement .

- HAAN !

Immédiatement Drago se releva et mit sa main sur la bouche d'Harry .

- Chut , ne m'oblige pas à te bâillonner Harry !

Harry sentit une vague de chaleur à l'idée de Drago prenant le contrôle . Et impulsivement il lécha la paume du blond dont le regard s'assombrit . Harry voulait savoir si Drago aurait le culot et le courage de bâillonner celui qui a survécut , de soumettre sa puissance magique pour jouer avec lui . Ainsi , suça t-il avidement les doigts de Drago , le mettant au défis du regard .

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps . À peine avait-il pris ses doigts en bouche que Drago défaisait rapidement de son autre main sa cravate sans lâcher des yeux Harry qui passait et repassait outrageusement sa langue entre ses doigts .

- Alors tu veux jouer à ça Harry ? Demanda Drago en faisant claquer sa cravate dans l'air .

Le brun sursauta en même temps qu'un violent frisson de plaisirs secoua ses épaules le faisant gémir de bien être . Drago sourit et plaqua à nouveau Harry contre le mur pour défaire sa cravate pendant toujours sur son torse et pris bien garde à mettre la sienne dans la bouche du brun qui gémit d'inconfort en se laissant faire toutefois , sentant son rythme cardiaque accélérer . Drago allait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi cette idée ne le révoltait pas ? Même c'était tout le contraire . Il gémit de nouveau , le son atténué par le tissu dans sa bouche , lorsque Drago passa l'autre cravate entre les lèvres du brun pour nouer les deux pans derrière sa tête . Le blond posa ensuite sa main bien à plat sur le mur , juste à côté du visage de Harry qui sentit ses reins s'échauffer en même temps que son entre jambe . Malfoy avait une telle façon de le regarder ! Le surplombant de sa prestance , éclipsant sa présence et sa puissance . Drago contrôlait tout , lui n'avait qu'à suivre et Dieu que ça faisait du bien . Pour la première fois il s'en remettait entièrement à quelqu'un sans retenu .

- Bien , maintenant on vas pouvoir continuer sans que tu gueules sur tous les toits ce que je m'apprête à te faire . Enlève ce bâillon et je t'attache à cette tringle ! Fit Drago en montrant cette dernière juste au dessus d'eux , la tringle des vrais rideaux de la grande salle . Tu veux continuer à jouer à ça ou pas ? Demanda Drago en prenant doucement le cou du brun pour lui relever le visage . Que je le fasse maintenant si c'est le cas .

Harry fit "non" de la tête trop désireux de pouvoir toucher Drago qui mordillait son cou en descendant vers sa clavicule . Harry s'adossa au mur en fermant les yeux et laissant aller ses gémissements puisque ces derniers étaient assourdit par le bâillon . Drago passa sa langue entre les pectoraux du brun qui geind et donna un coup de hanche impatient . Le blond sourit et descendit rapidement pour atteindre les abdos puis le nombril qu'il pénétra de sa langue . Harry sentit une vague de chaleur embraser son corps qui se mit à onduler contre son partenaire sans pouvoir se réfréner . Drago aussi était à bout et se décida , sans demie mesure , à enfoncer le sexe du brun entre ses lèvres .

Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de connaître la peau la plus intime d'Harry ! D'en faire le tour avec sa langue et ses lèvres . Mais il y avait une autre partie de lui encore plus tentante . Il glissa sa main entre les fesses d'Harry qui perdu dans son plaisir ne s'en formalisa . Il régit lorsque un doigts le pénétra , le surprenant . Mais Drago s'évertua à lui faire oublier toutes gênes en léchant , langue sortie , la fente du gland d'Harry en le fixant avec la luxure même dans les yeux . Harry rejeta la tête en arrière , l'image horriblement obscène et bandante du blond gravé dans sa mémoire . Ainsi ne sentit-il pas le second doigt s'ajouter . Et lorsqu'il réalisa , que Drago le doigtait et lui faisant une fellation il ne put s'empêcher d'écarter les cuisses . Il voulait que Drago le prenne ! Qu'il le prenne , qu'il le guide et décide ! Il voulait se laisser aller bordel !

Drago fouillait son intimité depuis plusieurs secondes infernales ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ?! se lamenta Harry qui , n'en pouvant plus , s'empala de lui même pour avoir Drago plus profondément en lui . Le millième de seconde d'après son dos se cambrait , ses jambes s'écartaient encore et ses muscles hurlait pour la délivrance alors qu'il étaient transit de plaisir , tressautant et chauffant soudainement . Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

Drago sourit et relâcha le sexe d'Harry qui gémit de frustration bien vite remplacer par du plaisir lorsque Drago frappa violemment sa prostate . Le blond admira mieux la vue ... Époustouflante de son amant . Ses abdos dominés et contraint aux plaisirs étaient tellement magnifique qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lécher la peau dorée allègrement . Et alors qu'Harry reprenait à peine son souffle , la respiration sifflante et décontractait ses muscles , il appuya fortement sur le poing G et resta appuyé . Si les abdos d'Harry étaient magnifique lorsque saturé de désir , ses pectoraux et son cou étaient à crever . Il mordit le bouton de chaire du brun qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête .

Drago restait sur son point de plaisir sans bougé , il restait appuyé fortement , la délivrance à ses portes mais rien ne venait , que l'attente d'une jouissance puissante avec juste les prémisses et une immense frustration . Harry enlaça fortement les épaules de Drago en se collant le plus possible à lui . Il devait faire quelque chose sinon il allait se consumer de l'intérieur bordel ! Pensa-t-il en commençant à pleurer de frustration .

Drago vint lécher les perles salés sans relâcher Harry , le tenant en respect avec seulement deux doigts enfouis en lui . Il contrôlait l'élu , le sorcier le plus puissant du monde qui était tremblant entre ses bras ... Non , il procurait du plaisir à Harry qui en redemandait , qui le voulait en lui tout de suite .

Il retira ses doigts brutalement , devant retenir Harry de s'effondrer et baissa son jean et son pantalon rapidement . Il était sur le point de prendre Harry , de lui faire l'amour ! Enfin ! Il se saisit des cuisses d'Harry et les hissa d'autorité sur ses hanches en le plaquant contre le mur . Harry croisa ses jambes derrière les reins du blond et se cramponna solidement à ses épaules . Il sentit avec exaltation le bout du sexe de Drago buter doucement contre son entrée puis ... Plus rien . Harry baissa sa tête , qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir rejeté en arrière , et planta son regard suppliant dans celui ... Dure du blond . Dure et menaçant mais la lueur était différente d'avant et sans réellement savoir comment , Harry comprit et hocha lentement du chef .

Et lorsque Drago le pénétra lentement , de part en part sans jamais relâcher son regard dur s'assombrissant peu à peu sur lui , Harry sut qu'il avait vue juste . Drago voulait qu'il le regarde entrain de le prendre . Il voulait qu'il grave cet instant dans sa mémoire . Il voulait qu'il prenne conscience qu'il lui appartenait , à lui et à personne d'autre . Harry plia ses orteils et griffa le dos de Drago lorsque celui-ci fut totalement en lui . Il continuait de le regarder de la même façon malgré tout et Harry eut l'impression que la douleur qu'il ressentait à la pénétration était comme un avertissement , il avait l'impression qu'il lui interdisait de faire ce genre de chose avec quiconque que lui .

Il était solidement tenu par un homme qui les avaient liés aussi intimement que possible et le détenait , le manipulait , le soumettait sans utiliser la violence et en ayant conscience de ses limites ... En le connaissant . Harry resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago et s'empala encore plus loin sans rompre un seul instant le contact visuel . Drago décidait , Drago avait son sexe en lui , Drago le tenait , Drago le protégerait , Drago ... Drago ...

Le blond satisfait de la réponse d'Harry commença doucement à se mouvoir en lui . Sortant un peu pour entrer à nouveau . Il sentait leur peau s'échauffer , leur sexe se gorger encore plus de sang , leurs désirs s'accentuer , le besoin se faisant presser . Mais Drago voulait prendre son temps . Hors de question qu'il blesse Harry ! Mais ce dernier en décida autrement et empoigna soudainement la tringle à rideau au dessus d'eux pour se hisser puis se laisser tomber sur le membre de Drago qui vint violemment le pilonner . Harry hurla presque de plaisirs et s'apprêtait à recommencer lorsque les pouces de Drago s'enfoncèrent dans ses aines et qu'il le souleva pour sortir de lui afin d'y revenir avec plus de force .

Harry se cramponna à la tringle pour supporter leur baise et s'assura que Drago le laboure bien en accompagnant le mouvement , s'empalant avec force sur le sexe de Drago lorsque ce dernier le pilonnait violemment . Une danse macabre débuta . Harry contractait jusqu'à la douleur chacun de ses muscles et forçait ses poumons a emmagasiner plus d'air pour avoir toujours plus de plaisirs , toujours plus de la queue de Drago qui le ravageait peu à peu jusqu'à atteindre la délivrance . Drago écartait les fesses du brun et revenait sans arrêt dans ce corps chaud et humide . Il revenait avec toujours plus de force et de désirs .

Ils atteignaient le septième ciel peu à peu et tout fut précipité au moment où Drago frappa à répétition en plein dans la prostate de son amant . Harry rejeta la tête en arrière , les larmes de plaisirs coulants sur ses joues sans qu'il n'en eut cure . Encore ! Juste quelques fois et il allait jouir ! Harry était maintenant une poupée de chiffon suspendu à la tringle entre les mains de Drago entrain de le baiser comme un damné . Harry écarta les jambes , n'ayant plus la force que de faire ça , et se laissa glisser contre cette hampe jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance .

Mais tout fut soudainement coupé . Il atterrit violemment sur le sol Drago l'ayant subitement lâché . Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Il releva la tête et se statufia devant le spectacle . Hermione accourait vers lui pour le couvrir de la veste d'un costume tandis qu'il se retournait pour cacher sa nudité . Ainsi il vit , sur le côté , Ron frapper violemment Drago qui s'effondra au sol . Ce dernier avait encore ses vêtements à ses chevilles et se défendait avec difficulté .

- Salopard , je vais te défoncer la gueule ! Hurlait Ron tandis que deux anciens élèves accouraient pour le retenir de mettre à exécution sa menace .

- C'est pas ce que tu crois crétin ! Se défendit Drago en remettant son pantalon sous les regards haineux de tous .

- Ah ouais ? Je te trouve entrain de niquer mon meilleur pote qui est attaché , bâillonné et qui pleure et c'est pas ce que je crois ?! Vocifera Ron furieux , à deux doigts de tuer le blond qui ne devait sa vie sauve qu'aux deux autres jeune retenant Ron .

Harry écarquilla les yeux alors que Hermione lui retirait le bâillon . Il croyait tous que Draco l'avait violé ...

- Il n'était pas attaché ! Se défendit le blond . Il n'y a pas de lien !

- Tu l'as certainement ensorcelé ! Tu l'as piégé ! T'en rêvais de te le faire et tu l'as piégé ! Hurla Ron , la rage au ventre .

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Et comment ça se fait qu'Harry n'as pas pu se défendre ? Il est un des plus grand sorcier et il n'aurait pas put te faire face ?! Espèce de fumier depuis combien de temps t'avais prévue de faire ça ? Hurla Ron , ses deux camarades ayant du mal à le garder sous contrôle .

- Non , tu te gourres ! Harry dis leur ! Fit Drago en regardant le brun qui était toujours au sol .

Harry garda les yeux écarquillés dans le vide . Il voulait aider Drago mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'être catalogué de gay , surtout s'il tenait une ferme ou vivait des dizaines d'enfants orphelins . La gazette des sorciers raconterait des tonnes d'horreur sur lui et il serait obligé de laisser les enfants aux ministères qui ne voudrait plus le laisser les accueillir chez lui . Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre , de les laisser tomber , de les envoyer dans des familles qui les prendraient pour des larbins voir pire . Il en était tout simplement hors de question . Alors il se tut . Entre Drago et ses protégés , il choisissait ses protégés sans aucune hésitation .

- Il est en état de choque je crois . Fit Hermione en essuyant plus proprement ses sillons . Je l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste . Fit-elle avant de sortir un porte au loin .

Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre Ron dire à Drago qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas le recroiser sinon il lui casserait réellement la gueule avant de se retrouver à Sainte Mangouste . Immédiatement , après un topo , le personnel le pris en charge et lui fit une batterie de testes .

Il venait de détruire la réputation de Drago qui allait maintenant être montré du doigts et insulté de tout les noms pour avoir abusé sexuellement du survivant et sauveur du monde sorcier . Il avait détruit leur relation à tout jamais sans espoir de réparer quoi que ce soit . Il se mordit les lèvres et serra ses poings sur ses draps . Une journée qu'il y pensait et il allait encore y penser longtemps . Mais au moins , il avait sauvé ses orphelins ...

END


End file.
